I Do
by TotalBloodyGleek
Summary: Klaine One Shot of how I would like the 'I Do' episode to happen. This is based on the recent spoilers from Mr Ryan Murphy. It's a kinda long one shot too So I hope you like it :)


**Hey! Well this isn't my first fic, its my first one shot though. It is kinda long I admit. But it's Klaine's 'make out' moment that Mr Murphy has promised us. My story has more of the story around it though. This is for my best friend, Erin who really wanted it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did it would definitely be the Klaine show.  
**

I Do – Klaine scene one shot.

The room was filled with chatter and laughter as everyone had come together to celebrate the love of two people. A room filled with family and friends, it really was a great event.

Blaine definitely thought so. Looking over the heads in the crowd he glanced past Mr and Mrs Shue laughing and engaged in conversation with the Hudson-Hummel's. However he wasn't there. Blaine had been keeping a look out all day, yet he hadn't caught sight of his love yet. Obviously for known reasons which Blaine does not think about anymore he and Kurt hadn't been together for a while but after the whole Thanksgiving and Christmas events he likes to think they've grown closer together again.

Blaine sighed as his eyes carried on floating over the crowds of people. He noticed all of the new and past members of the New Directions had attended so he just had to wonder, where was Kurt? He saw Rachel huddled in the corner introducing her new boyfriend Brody who had accompanied her to the wedding to Mercedes and Tina. She was laughing and joking and he was happy she had found someone else to make her happy. After all Blaine loved Rachel like a sister he'd never had. He was interrupted in his search by a deep cough behind him. He turned to find Burt Hummel all clad in a suit and tie.

"You scrub up well, think you should ditch the overalls after all" Blaine smiled.

He chuckled, "Don't let Kurt hear you say that, he'd kill me if I got oil on a suit like this" he replied.

He walked over and rested against the wall next to were Blaine was standing.

"I'm guessing you're wondering where he is?" Burt said softly.

Blaine turned to Burt and nodded with a sigh.

"He had to call someone, it looked pretty urgent if you ask me. He came in the room and lasted about ten minutes looking around and then he ran up to me in a panic and said he had to call someone and that he'd be back soon" Burt said.

Blaine sighed, "He's probably calling Adam. I'm surprised he didn't bring him. Rachel brought Brody." He looked down with a sad expression.

Burt couldn't handle this anymore. He couldn't stand watching this kid's heart break before his eyes. If only Kurt would hurry up and realised how much these two belong together.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hey bud, welcome home!" Burt said with glee, embracing his son.

"Hey dad! How are you? You said you were at the doctors yesterday, what happened? Are you okay?" Kurt said in a rushed frantic tone.

He laughed at his son's panic, "I'm fine kiddo, every thing's okay, I've been given a few drugs to take for the time being and I'm going back next week to talk about my plans for chemotherapy in a few weeks."

Kurt's face fell. He knew this was bound to happen. He just wanted to bubble wrap his father and keep him from all harm, he was all he had left, and he couldn't lose him. Burt saw Kurt's worry. He pulled him into another hug.

"Kurt, please just stop thinking about it for today okay? It's Will and Emma's big day and they really want you there and so you can't be distracted. So go unpack you bag and come and meet us in the kitchen for late breakfast okay?" Kurt nodded and obeyed. He sighed and nodded walking up the stairs, it was Mr Shue's and Miss Pillsbury's day, he was going to have a great time with his friends.

He made his way up to his room and stopped in his tracks in the hallway. There stuck on his bedroom door was his collage of 'courage' and various pictures of him and Blaine, through the summer. His heart pained in his chest. He slowly walked up to the door, his eyes started to mist over. Oh how he'd missed him. He knows what he did was wrong, but he had to forgive because he couldn't live without Blaine in his life, it would be plain hell. He had forgotten he hadn't been home since the breakup so half of his room was still intact with memories of them, together.

He walked inside and slowly sat himself up on the bed. Even his room reminded him of Blaine. He still couldn't believe after all this time he can still smell the faint hint of raspberry hair gel. He then just lost it. His tears overflowed down his pale cheeks and he curled his arms around himself. He hadn't realised just how much he has missed him, how much he depended on him and how much he needed him.

He sobbed into his pillow and he heart ached as he remembered their last night before he left for New York. All they had done is lied down together and just clung to each other because none of them knew when they were going to get to hold the other again. His phone bleeped from in his pocket and he saw a text from Rachel.

_Hey!__ Brody and I just touched down at the airport. Papa and Daddy are already smitten with him it's so cute to see. When did you get home? What time are you going to the ceremony? __X_

He smiled faintly at his phone, even Rachel's texts seem to cheer him up, and he really did love her. He wrote out a reply.

_Hey, I got home about half an hour ago. Didn't realised I hadn't been home since it happened, everything's still out on display. Dad's okay for the time being, we'll be setting off for the ceremony at 11.00 what about you? X_

He unpacked his things and tried to focus on the day a head. He looked down at his phone; he bit his lip in an anxious way. 'Should I text Adam?' He sighed and sent a brief text.

_Hey I landed okay; I'll text you later, got a busy day ahead. X_

'That will do' he pocketed his phone, turned to his vanity table and fixed his puffy face and went downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

He entered the kitchen to find Carole over the stove cooking up something which smelt delicious. He really had missed her mothering comforts. She turned and beamed at him.

"Kurt! Oh honey! Come here!" she beckoned for him.

He chuckled and went over for a hug.

"I've missed you, how've things been?" he asked politely.

She turned back to the stove and started stirring while she told him all about her job and what work she's been doing and about Burt's health and his food diet.

"I've also been talking to Blaine a few times." Kurt almost choked on his orange juice.

"R-really? When?" he said in a quiet voice.

"He gets lonely, he comes over now and again just to talk, and he misses you like crazy. I know it's none of my business what went down with you two, all I know it that he is incredibly sorry for what he did."

"I know he is and I forgive him" Kurt blurted out.

Carole looked up in a shocked surprise. "Kurt… Do you still love him?"

Kurt sighed and looked down, "Yes, I always have and I always will. I can't help it! I've tried so hard to move on. I've tried ignoring him that didn't work. I tried being his friend again but it's not working. I even started dating Adam to try and forget him. But the thing is, I can't. He's Blaine and I love him. After everything he's done, I still can't stop thinking about him." Hot fresh tears poured over his eyes again.

Carole looked at the heartbroken teen in front of her; she pulled him into a hug. "You know, it's never too late for happy endings. A weddings a perfect place to start yours." She whispered in his ear.

That's it. He realised. He wanted him back, and by sure he's going to get him back.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"Alright everybody let's start off this fabulous night for the fabulous couple with a group song by the whole new directions. Mr and Mrs Shue, this is for you." Sam winked to the couple seated at the round table in front of the stage.

Music bellowed out of the speakers as the band started to play. Blaine didn't know what to do. He was trapped. He hadn't noticed Kurt sneak up on stage behind Rachel and so now he was faced with the task of performing without falling over his ex. They all started to sing and harmonise to Nat King Cole's song L-O-V-E. They really got the whole crowd going and everyone was having an amazing time. Blaine couldn't help but look and be memorised by Kurt's beauty. He simply looked stunning; he was dressed in a simple yet effective grey sleek suit with a pale blue thin tie to compliment the outfit as a whole. Blaine couldn't help but have a mad case of the 'heart eyes' as Tina had put them. However at this point, he didn't even care because in that moment when Kurt looked up at him. He saw the love they shared and he knew that he'd never love anyone more than Kurt.

The song drawn to a close and the group of singers exited the stage except for Blaine. He walked up to the middle of the stand and addressed the crowd. He cleared his throat into the microphone and looked up.

"Hello everybody, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm absolutely honoured that the bride and groom asked me to sing this song for them as their first dance. So ladies and gentlemen without further ado. Please welcome to the floor, for the very first time, Mr and Mrs Shue." He clapped along with the crowd as Will and Emma made their way to the floor.

His heart pounded in his chest as the beginning notes of the song played out. He personally loved this song. It was even more impressive with the string arrangement the band had made. It was a beautiful song to sing but also it meant so much to him. Everything in this song, he'd be singing to Kurt, who at this point was looking up and watching him with curious eyes.

He opened his mouth on time with the music and he was just intoxicated in the music and he sang the first verse.

_This Romeo is bleeding _

_But you can't see his blood _

_It's nothing but some feelings _

_That this old dog kicked up _

_It's been raining since you left me _

_Now I'm drowning in the flood _

_You see I've always been a fighter _

_But without you I give up _

_I can't sing a love song _

_Like the way it's meant to be _

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore _

_But baby, that's just me_

He opened up his eyes and he found Kurt's straight away. His eyes locked onto his. He sang the chorus with so much emotion, trying to convey every word he sang.

_And I will love you, baby - Always _

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme _

_And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind _

_And I'll love you – Always_

Kurt was looking back up at him speechless. He couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. He could feel everything he was singing. His eyes brimmed with tears. Blaine still loved him. Even after all this time. He turned to Rachel who was crying herself. She looked back at him with a knowing expression. She smiled back to him and then back to Will and Emma who were slowly circling the floor to the melody of Blaine's voice.

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life?_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you has to say goodbye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've needed to hear_

_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

Kurt could see him. He knew he was thinking about Adam here. But Kurt knew that Adam would never be Blaine.

_Yeah, I will love you baby – Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day – Always_

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

Burt looked at his son. He smiled. 'Yeah they're forever'.

_Well, there ain't no luck _

_In these loaded dice _

_But baby if you give me just one more try _

_We can pack up our old dreams _

_And our old lives _

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines _

_And I will love you, baby - Always _

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme _

_And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind _

_And I'll love you - Always_

Blaine's voice rang out through the whole hall. Everyone was in awe at this moment, Blaine hadn't realised he'd started to cry until he felt the salty taste of tears on his lips. He looked down and muttered a 'thanks' into the microphone and walked off stage. Will and Emma looked at him and hugged him and thanked him for a perfect first song choice. Emma looked back at Kurt who matched Blaine's expression with the tears and then she hugged him.

"Go get him." She whispered in his ear. He looked back up to her and smiled his first genuine smile for ages.

He walked back towards the table and Kurt got up before he'd even approached him and walked out the room. Blaine stood there with a stricken face. He looked back at Rachel and she looked at him in a surprised look.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him!" she shrieked.

* * *

Blaine shot out of his trance and went bolting out the door. He ran out into the hallway and found Kurt leaning against one of the giant pillars. He walked up behind him and spoke softly.

"Hey, can you at least let me explain?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt's body tensed and he slowly turned around.

"What was that Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"It was Will and Emma's first dance song. They asked me to sing it." He replied.

"Not that! I know that! But you practically just sang the whole song to me!" he face crumbled again.

Blaine's heart clenched in his chest. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't stand the fact that Kurt was hurting and it was his fault again.

"Kurt, you know how I feel about you. You'll always know. I love you" He croaked.

Kurt looked up at him and he searched them hazel eyes he'd come to love and miss.

"I love you too." He confessed.

Blaine's eyebrows rose, he wasn't expecting that.

"Trust me I've tried to move on and forget you but I can't. If that makes me weak so be it. I can't move on because you're it for me Blaine, you always have been." Kurt cried.

Blaine moved closer. Kurt's back was firmly against the pillar and Blaine was pressed so close to him. He couldn't think straight. He'd missed being so close to him. Blaine reached up and ran his thumb under his eyes wiping away the tears; Kurt sighed and cupped his hand to his cheek.

He looked back up at him through his damp lashes and he was about to say something else before Blaine cut him off by moving and placing his lips on his own. It was the most gentlest of kisses he'd ever had with Blaine. He could tell he was trying not to push it. Sparks flew all over his body as the true passion rose all the way through his body. He finally felt home. In Blaine's arms is where he belonged. He pulled Blaine closer by his maroon coloured suspenders and he deepened the kiss.

The feeling of Blaine's tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance was too much for Kurt; his heart beat was so fast he was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack or something. As their tongues battled for dominance he couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he pulled back for air.

He heard Blaine chuckle and sigh.

"God I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"Me too." He replied breathlessly.

Something struck a chord in Blaine's head.

"Wait. What about Adam?" he backed away slightly, looking concerned.

"There is no Adam. Not anymore. How could there be when I have you?" he smiled.

Blaine's heart was thumping so loudly he could hear it in his ears. He's big smile was infectious as they both chuckled. Kurt leaned in for another kiss when he was just about to touch his lips; they heard a cough behind them. He turned to see Rachel stood there with Burt.

"Hey Kurt, your songs up next, have you told him yet?" she asked with a giant smile on her face, she was obviously ecstatic for them.

"Erm not yet Rachel." He turned back to Blaine. "Sing with me? Please?" He couldn't hide his grin anymore.

"Of course anything for you." Blaine smiled.

"Great" Kurt squealed and grabbed onto Blaine's hand and dragged him back into the reception area. Burt just laughed at his son's enthusiasm and Blaine's happy face.

* * *

They walked directly up to the stage ignoring the New Directions shocked faces and excited whispers. Kurt placed a microphone in front of him and Blaine and nodded to the band. His excitement was contagious.

"This song is a personal favourite of mine and I believe Emma requested this, so I hope we do it justice." He said happily.

Blaine was still looking round. He didn't have a clue what he'd be singing. He turned to the band guys and they smirked at his confused face. They began to play and he smiled instantly and turned to Kurt. Kurt was smiling like a mad man. He held out his hand and started singing.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
_It all revolves around you_  
_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather,_  
_And stars may collide_  
_But I love you (I love you)_  
_Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, Oh I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_

The whole room was in tears by the end of the song. It had finished with Kurt and Blaine locking fingers and hands together on the last note. Everyone applauded but Kurt and Blaine was still in their own world. Kurt couldn't believe his luck. He really did have his soul mate here didn't he?

Finn came onto the stage and announced the Unholy Trinity wanted to have a song so he ushered them off stage and Kurt never let go of Blaine once. He never would.

Blaine turned to Kurt and he was so overwhelmed by his love for him. He needed him. He needed him now. He grabbed his hand and dragged him as fast as he could out of the reception and into the car park. The cold bitter air hit them straight away but Kurt gathered what Blaine was trying to do so he just went with it.

* * *

Blaine dragged him up his car and pinned Kurt to the side of the door and attacked his mouth. Kurt reacted just as forcefully. They both needed this. They hadn't had the chance to feel each other properly for months. Kurt was panting heavily in the night air; his breath could be seen as his laboured pants were cause by the scraping and sucking of Blaine's mouth on his neck. He moaned and bucked his hips up to Blaine. He needed friction now. He moaned loudly as they felt the sudden hardness of Blaine's hard on against his. He dragged Blaine's head back up and pounced on his lips. This time it was Blaine that couldn't control his growl that left his throat. He was so turned on right now. They needed more privacy. He pulled back and yanked the back door of his car open and Kurt eagerly jumped in ripping his jacket off as he did. Blaine did the same and chucked his blazer off before he entered the back seat. Kurt pulled him forward by his suspenders.

"You know just how bad these drive me crazy." He growled into his lips.

Blaine smirked into his mouth. He hands started to roam everywhere. He pulled and yanked Kurt's blue tie off ripping a few top buttons off in the process. His hands ran all over the older boy's torso. God he had missed this. He'd missed how close he could get to Kurt. Kurt was having none of it, he forcefully yanked open Blaine's shirt and ran his hands all over his chest. Buttons were lying everywhere but none of them cared. Blaine sat back against the seat as Kurt straddled his lap and continued to kiss him passionately. After a few minutes of pants and laboured breaths both boys were reaching the point of climax so grinding and friction got heavier and Kurt braced himself and placed his hand on the back window which had steamed up in the process then next you could just hear the loud groans and gasps as they both came with their names on their lips. Kurt fell and his head slumped against Blaine's shoulder and limp body, both panting trying to regain their breath.

"God, it's been a while" Kurt chuckled. He pulled his head up. His and Blaine eyes met again.

"I love you" Blaine said with a smile on his face.

He ran his fingers through his damp curls and whispered "I love you too" he looked out of the steamed window at sudden movement outside.

"Kurt? … "Blaine asked. Kurt looked back and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

…

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I seriously hope the make out scene has a little bit of this in it ;) leave me reviews, let me know what you thought. Songs used Nat King Cole - L-O-V-E, Always - Bon Jovi and Come What May - Moulin Rouge :)**


End file.
